Wreathed in Shadows
by silverangelfeather
Summary: In which Obi-Wan secretly studies the way of the Dark Side, but remains a Jedi. WIP. AU. Non-slash. Open for ideas.
1. 1

The red barrier slid shut again just as Obi-Wan was about to pass the last one. Helpless, he could only watch as Qui-Gon was forced to face the red and black Sith monster on his own. Frantically, the young Padawan searched for a way to open the barrier and get through, to help his Master, to do _anything_ at all besides stand uselessly on the sidelines. Before he could do anything, however, the Sith created an opening in his fierce duel with Qui-Gon and managed to pierce the wizened Jedi through his upper abdomen.

" _NOOOOO!_ " Obi-Wan cried. This couldn't have happened--it was just impossible! Qui-Gon was the greatest Jedi that Obi-Wan knew. He was like a father to him, and now … he was hurt. Dying. Dead already? No! Obi-Wan could still feel him through their bond, faint, but there. Obi-Wan could do this. He had to save his Master!

The barrier slid open, and Obi-Wan was loose. Immediately, he engaged the Sith in battle. However, the creature was fast, athletic, _powerful_ \--and Obi-Wan was already weakened by their earlier dueling. However, he pressed himself to move faster, to feel the Force coursing through his body, guiding him, strengthening him. In the heat of his grief and anger, however, the Force had begun to run cold. Obi-Wan almost faltered as he reached out for it, surprised by the sudden chill, but he pushed through it anyway. It had to be the presence of the Sith; there was no other explanation.

Thus, with the Force at his side, Obi-Wan slowly began to gain the upper hand--that was, until the Sith knocked him over the edge of the massive pit in the center of the room. Obi-Wan just barely managed to grab ahold of a ledge a short ways below the uppermost lip of the hole, but his lightsaber had fallen far below.

Struggling to hang on, Obi-Wan attempted once more to center himself in the Force. This time, however, the chill threw him off more than ever. It dug into his skin, his bones, his mind, and refused to let go. Gasping, the young Padawan strained to rediscover the warmth of the Light, but his efforts were fruitless. All that remained was the deep freeze of the Dark Side. _Curse this Sith_! Obi-Wan growled mentally. If only he could release all of his negative feelings as he normally would. _There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no passion, there is serenity._ It wasn't working. No matter what, Obi-Wan was unable to shake the hold of the Darkness. Frustrated, he reached out heedlessly for the only power he _could_ grasp. With it, he was finally able to augment his strength and leap up out of the pit, flipping over the surprised Sith and calling Qui-Gon's lightsaber to his hand. It ignited with a clear _snap-hiss_ , and the battle resumed.

The Sith snarled at Obi-Wan, his red and yellow eyes flaring with untamed power. Obi-Wan launched a fierce offensive, flipping over and around the Sith with refined Ataru movements. As lightsabers clashed, green against red, all Obi-Wan could focus on was anger and grief--and it fueled him. His form was fluid and graceful, energy pouring endlessly into his being, heightening his senses, improving his reactions. The Sith began to fall back, his smugness flickering to doubt for just a moment before being replaced by pure, unadulterated rage. Kenobi, however, would not back down. Finally, he backed the creature up against the pit and, with a decisive swipe of his saber, bisected the Sith and cast him down to the depths below.

With the press of a button, Obi-Wan deactivated his Master's saber and fell to his knees. His breath came in short, ragged gasps as slowly, his senses and rationality returned to him. _There is no emotion … there is no passion … no emotion …_ He had failed. Obi-Wan had, in a moment of foolish desperation, called upon the Dark Side of the Force. He hadn't realized it at first, but he knew now. He was disgusted with himself and did everything he could to recall the warmth of the Light, shaking away the cold vestiges of Darkness. No matter what he did, however, there was still something off. A slight chill in his heart. A pale quality to the usual comfort of the Light. It wasn't the same. However, he couldn't focus on this now.

Turning, Obi-Wan laid his eyes upon his Master. Qui-Gon lay limp on the ground, his breathing shallow and weak. Quickly, Obi-Wan scrambled to his side, kneeling down and lifting him partially into his arms.

"I-it's too late," Qui-Gon managed weakly.

"No!"

"Obi-Wan … Promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes, Master."

"He is the Chosen One. He … will bring balance. Train him …"

Qui-Gon's eyes slid shut. All Obi-Wan could do was cradle his face, his insides burning with sorrow and agony. _Qui-Gon … Qui-Gon, no … Why?!_

He was gone. Obi-Wan's Master, the man who saved him from the Agri-Corps, taught him the ways of the Jedi, and raised him for the past thirteen years was truly, irrevocably gone. The cold still lingered in Obi-Wan's chest, festering, growing, spreading, and at the moment, he couldn't care less.

Several days later, Obi-Wan was the last to leave Qui-Gon's funeral pyre. At Naboo's victory celebration, his face was an emotionless mask. Young Anakin stood at his side and grieved as well. Obi-Wan could sense in him the same chill he felt within himself, albeit less prominent. Was he prone to the Dark Side as well? Was this young, innocent little boy whom he had promised to train destined to Fall? For despite Obi-Wan's very best efforts, he still could not shake the cold. Every day since Qui-Gon's death, he had meditated, focused intently upon the Light, but his efforts were in vain.

As Obi-Wan, now newly knighted, sat in his small quarters aboard the transport back to Coruscant, he continued to meditate. The colors of the Force swirled sluggishly. He relived his battle with the Sith play-by-play, evaluating every move and reaction. His thoughts, his feelings. And then he remembered the power he had felt. When he accepted the Dark Side within himself, his strength had seemed to multiply instantly. That sickly-sweet feeling running through his veins, fueling the swings of Qui-Gon's saber, giving him focus and clarity unlike any he had ever had with the Ligh-- _No!_ These were dangerous thoughts. Anger leads to the Dark Side. The Dark Side is pain, suffering, and death. Obi-Wan could not allow himself to entertain these fantasies of power and invulnerability. A Jedi had no need for such things. He needed only to serve the Light and protect the greater good--but wouldn't that be easier if he had greater power?

Obi-Wan groaned, falling out of meditation. His thoughts were only leading him in circles. He realized that frankly, the Jedi simply did not know much about the Dark Side other than it was _bad_ and _evil_. He needed to do some research. With a course of action set, Obi-Wan was finally able to relax somewhat. However, sleep was not an option at the moment, so Obi-Wan ended up sitting at a small terminal hooked into the wall of his quarters to browse the public Jedi archives through the holonet. He would be able to do a more thorough search upon his return to the Jedi Temple.

Hours slipped by unnoticed, and despite the burning in his eyes from staring at the screen, he was fully engrossed in the hunt for information. However, there was disappointingly little to find. Early into the morning (according to the transport's local day/night cycle), Obi-Wan was interrupted in his search by his door sliding open. Looking over with rather bloodshot eyes, Obi-Wan saw young Anakin standing in the doorway. He appeared bedraggled and his eyes were rimmed with red, and Obi-Wan instantly understood what was wrong.

"Master Obi-Wan? I didn't think you'd be up."

Obi-Wan shook his head tiredly, finally powering off the terminal and sliding away from it. "Just doing some research, young one. What brings you here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I … I miss him, Master."

Obi-Wan collapsed slightly on the inside. However, he couldn't allow his grief to affect Anakin's training. "There is no death. There is the Force. Qui-Gon--he is with the Force now." Did he really believe that, though? He had to. He couldn't imagine anything else for his former Master. The idea of him simply fading out of existence … No. He was with the Force now.

"You mean like a ghost? Can I see him if I use the Force?" The young boy was so hopeful. Innocent. But Obi-Wan could still sense that darkness in him, lurking just below the surface. Dormant, but ready. He really was too old to be trained, but … Obi-Wan had made a promise, and he would be damned if he wasn't going to keep it.

"No ghosts, Anakin. I'm sorry. But he is out there. Every time you reach for the Force, know that he will be there to lend you his strength."

Anakin nodded, still rather subdued, but Obi-Wan hoped to think that he was feeling at least somewhat better. "I'll remember that. I'll make Master Qui-Gon proud, Obi-Wan. He wanted me to be a Jedi, and I'll be the best that I can be. No matter what the Council says. I'll prove them wrong. I'll be the best Jedi ever."

Obi-Wan was too tired to lecture his new Padawan on ambition, so instead, he just nodded. "I am sure that you will make a fine Jedi someday. Now, however, I must rest. Return to bed, my young Padawan."

Anakin stood there for a moment longer, then nodded. "'Night, Master Obi-Wan."

"Good night, Anakin."

At last, Obi-Wan collapsed into bed. His eyes shut almost instantly, and soon he had drifted off into sleep. However, he was cold throughout the rest of the night, no matter that he slept under three layers of blankets. And so the cold remained and _would_ remain.


	2. 2

Upon returning to the temple and completing his report with the Council, Obi-Wan brought young Anakin to his new quarters. Although the living space was sparsely decorated, the former slave was in awe at the size and comfort of his new home. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, could hardly look at the place without being pulled back into memories of Qui-Gon. From the teapot on the counter to the small potted plants scattered throughout the room, everything reminded him of his fallen Master. Feeling light-headed, Obi-Wan decided he needed some fresh air.

"Come, Padawan. I would like to show you where I prefer to meditate," he decided. Anakin frowned.

"Meditation? Isn't that where you sit in the same spot for hours and hours and do nothing?"

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. "I used to feel much the same way. But meditation is a good way to deepen your connection to the Force and calm your thoughts. Over the years, I've learned to find great comfort in it."

Anakin still seemed rather dubious, but followed his new Master anyway. As they walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan noted with amusement how the young boy took in his surroundings with wide, innocent eyes. It must be interesting, seeing the Temple for the first time, especially after having been enslaved on Tatooine. Obi-Wan wouldn't know, seeing as this was the only home he had ever had.

Eventually, the pair reached their destination. "This is the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Obi-Wan said. "Many Jedi enjoy coming here to relax and meditate, especially in the mornings. It's rather quiet now, however, so we should be able to go to my favorite spot."

The room, which could hardly even be _considered_ a room, was brimming with plant life. Waterfalls poured down from higher levels and formed small pools and narrow creeks, all flowing endlessly downward. Trees and foliage outlined the pathways, while benches and flat rocks provided places to sit down and meditate. Obi-Wan led Anakin to a pool fed by a split-stream waterfall. Between the two streams of water sat a boulder accessible by small stepping stones. The two worked their way across the pool and climbed atop the boulder before settling in comfortably.

"It's beautiful," Anakin marveled. "There's so much water. Where does it all go?"

"It falls down and recycles back up to the top. I imagine you don't have many waterfalls on Tatooine?"

The young Padawan shook his head sheepishly. "No. Everyone relies on the moisture farmers to use their vaporators and pump water into town. Water is very important. It's one of the worst insults you can give if you spit at someone."

"I see. Well, I assure you Anakin, you'll find no shortage of water here. Now, why don't we try and start some meditation?"

Anakin seemed hesitant, so Obi-Wan gently began to settle into his own meditation. Through the Force, he reached out for Anakin's presence and wrapped it in his own. Immediately, the other began to calm. For several minutes, Obi-Wan simply guided them deeper into the Force. Soon enough, however, he came across that same biting chill from before and couldn't resist a shiver. That lead to memories from the duel, flashbacks to Qui-Gon's death, sensations of anger and grief. Gasping, Obi-Wan jolted out of meditation. Anakin yelped at the sudden release, jumping to his feet alongside his Master.

"I--sorry, Anakin, I'm not sure--"

"Cold," Anakin whispered, clutching his arms as if to warm himself. "Why is it so cold?"

"Ever since I fought that Sith creature … I can't shake it. I can't get rid of it, no matter what I do."

"The cold?"

"Yes … Anakin, we must stay away from the cold. It's not just a feeling, it's … it's the Dark Side."

Anakin shrunk back. "I don't understand. Why are we feeling the Dark Side? That bad guy is gone, right?"

And that was the meat of the issue, wasn't it? But Obi-Wan had a feeling he knew why. _He_ had used the Dark Side, and now it wanted something in return. And the more he thought about it, the more he remembered how _good_ it had felt--and the more he hated himself for feeling that way. And poor Anakin had been exposed to those seductive powers as well. Who knew how that might affect his future training?

"I'm afraid I don't fully know the answer to that question, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "However, I do believe it's time for dinner. I'll show you the way to the commissary. Hopefully, you'll be able to make some friends. Meanwhile, I intend to do some research."

Anakin nodded mutely, clearly still shaken. However, he followed his Master out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains to the commissary, and from there they went their separate ways.

The Archives were always busy this time of day, filled with padawans and initiates doing research and homework for their classes. Obi-Wan, however, was here to find out more information on the Sith. He had to know more about the monster that had killed his Master.

Just then, he was approached by Madame Jocasta Nu, the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives. "Might I be able to help you with something, Knight Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan smiled. Many thought Master Nu to be rather uptight, but he appreciated her regard for knowledge and willingness to assist. He decided to be blunt; she would know if he were lying, or even half-lying. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me research some information on the Sith."

Master Nu nodded in understanding. "I see. You wish to come to terms with Master Jinn's passing. We do have some readily available, easy-access information, but I think you may be searching for something deeper."

"Might you be able to help me find this?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid the information you're looking for is restricted. You will have to ask the Council for permission. I can contact them now if you would like?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you, Master Nu. In the meantime, I would like to look through the easy-access information."

"But of course. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully, and Master Nu moved to return to her desk. Then, the young Jedi took a seat at the nearest terminal to continue his research.

According to the records, the Sith had been completely wiped out a thousand years ago. If that were true, however, then how had the Sith from Tatooine come to be? It was clear that at least one Sith had survived the extinction of their order and had been able to pass on their teachings to the next generation. But why had they stayed hidden for so long? What were they planning, what was their end goal?

"Always two there are," Obi-Wan whispered, repeating Master Yoda's words. "A Master, and an Apprentice." He was certain that the creature he had killed on Naboo had been the Apprentice. He had felt coarse and unrefined, fueled only by hatred. To have escaped the watchful eye of the Jedi, the Sith Master would have had to be cunning, able to avoid the spotlight but still influence events to their needs. No, it was the Apprentice whom he had slain.

More information in the Archives led to a general overview of Sith powers and abilities, as well as the history of the Sith Empire and the Great Sith War. Hours passed by without notice, and eventually Master Nu came by to inform him that the Archives were closing for the night.

"Blast! Er, thank you, Master Nu. I'll be going now."

Master Nu raised her eyebrows. "Goodnight, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan wasted no time in rushing out of the Archives and heading to the commissary. When he arrived, he was relieved to see that Anakin was no longer there. He must have headed back to their quarters on his own. Right?

Just then, Obi-Wan's comlink began to chime. He answered it quickly.

"This is Knight Kenobi." _Please don't be the Council, please don't be the Council._

"Knight Kenobi, this is Master Windu. Report to the Council chamber immediately."

"Yes, Master Windu."

 _Blast!_ he cursed again. He hoped Anakin was alright. Had he gotten into trouble? Again, Obi-Wan rushed through the Temple to the nearest turbolift, riding it up through the central tower. As he walked up to the great wooden doors through the antechamber, he felt only a great sense of foreboding. Reaching through the Force, he received nothing but _cold_. Both from himself and from Anakin, whom he could feel within the Council chamber.

The doors swung open seemingly of their own accord. Obi-Wan could immediately perceive the calm and serenity of the room full of wise Jedi Masters, but he could also tell that Master Windu was highly irritated and in no mood for games.. Anakin stood meekly in the center of the chamber, radiating guilt and shame.

"Knight Kenobi," Master Windu began. "We've summoned you before the Council because your new Padawan made the poor decision to engage in a fistfight with another in his age group. It would also seem that you abandoned him in the commissary for several hours this evening in order to spend time in the Archives. Care to explain?"

 _Oh dear._ "My apologies, Master Windu. While I do not know the details of whichever situation caused my Padawan to get into a fight, I will discuss this with him later and reprimand him reasonably for his actions. As for my own actions, I regret my irresponsibility and lack of judgment. I lost track of how much time I had spent in the archives … although I do hope you got a message from Master Nu?"

Windu frowned. "You are forgiven. Make sure to keep your Padawan under control in the future. And as for Master Nu, yes, we did receive her message. You wish to conduct research on the Sith?"

"Yes, Master. I need to know more about the creature I fought on Naboo. I believe that he was only the Apprentice and that the Master is still hiding and working behind the shadows. It is imperative that we learn more about them and how they work."

Windu shook his head. "I do not believe that the Sith have returned. They have been gone a thousand years. Why show up now?"

"If I may," Plo Koon said. "I do not see why Knight Kenobi should not be allowed access to this knowledge. Even if the Sith are gone, it would still be useful to have someone well-versed in the subject should they reappear."

The Council deliberated quietly for several moments before Master Yoda spoke up. "Agree, I do. Be allowed to research, Knight Kenobi should. However, his priority, his Padawan should be."

The Council agreed, and Obi-Wan was dismissed. Anakin trailed quietly after him, and together they entered the turbolift. Sighing, Obi-Wan looked down at his young Padawan.

"I am sorry for leaving you in the commissary for so long. I had hoped you would have found your way back to our quarters."

"It's not your fault," Anakin mumbled. "I knew the way back. I was just trying to talk to some of the other Padawans, but-but they were making fun of me for being a slave and not being raised in the Temple like them."

Obi-Wan frowned, then reached out with the Force. The cold had strengthened around Anakin since their earlier meditation. He resisted the urge to pull away, and instead wrapped his own presence around the boy. Anakin shivered, then relaxed into it.

"Don't let their words get to you, young one. I am not sure how they found out about your past, but I do know that they do not understand the trials you have been forced to face. I'd say you're braver than any of them. However, this does not mean that you should be getting into brawls with them."

He paused for a moment, thinking. Then, "Remember our meditation? How the waterfall parted around us. Imagine their words flowing away with the current. Just let it bounce right off. They have no strength, no meaning in what they say. They're just trying to test you, see what you're made of. Show them that you don't care what they think, and perhaps then they'll make an effort to see who you really are.

"Now, do you know the name of the Padawan with whom you fought?"

"Mekhar Tai."

"Very well. We will speak to Padawan Tai's Master tomorrow and apologize. Tonight, however, you will go straight to bed. In the morning, you will have two hours of meditation."

"Two hours? I barely lasted ten minutes today!"

"Perhaps this will teach you not to get into fights in the future, then. Don't worry, though. I'll be there to guide you--I won't abandon you again, young one."


End file.
